Beginning post
updated on 9/19/2014 AT THE AMERICAN PHOTOGRAPHER OF THE YEAR AWARDS BANQUET Miranda was glaring at Jonathon once more as he spoke about her being his sexytaria and assistant. She was fuming and she no longer cared if anyone knew it. But she was going to be sweet about the whole thing. Suddenly she had her chance at revenge when Jonathon smiled at her and asked if she would like to say a few words. “Why, yes of course I would, Jonny. I’d like to thank everyone at Outdoor Magazine for the chance of working for them.” Miranda spoke clearly and calmly. “I will miss the magazine very much but I am off to bigger and better things. I am sure that Jonny will do his best to keep you in spectacular articles as he admires his newest trophy. Take care everyone!” Miranda waved carelessly at the audience as she turned and left the microphone and her coworker who was trying to leave the stage after her except that his beloved reporters were surrounding him in excitement because of her announcement. She quickly left the banquet and headed to her office…. No Jonathon’s office now. Fortunately she never kept any personal items there at all. She hailed a taxi and as the taxi drove away, she typed a resignation letter. To Outdoor Magazine Staff, I am quitting immediately for I can no longer stand Jonathon’s accusations and his referral to me as his sexytaria and assistant. Particularly when I have proved several times over that the pictures were mine and I do most of the research. I have been turned down for higher positions, solo articles and promotions because Jonathon says that he does not feel that I am ready for such responsibilities. I have left my keys and card key with the security officer. Farewell! Miranda Westlake Once this was done, she went to her apartment and locked the door, vowing not to answer it at all. She went to the kitchen and got a soda before she headed to her bed room. She called Diane even though it was very late. “Hey, Di….. You saw it then…… Yeah I will be there tomorrow afternoon at 1…… See you there. Bye now.” Miranda then took out the letter from Best of the Out of Doors to reread before sleeping. ***************************Tomorrow morning******************************* Miranda slept well and was up early. She got her breakfast and then showered. After her shower, Miranda went to her laptop and pulled up her files that contained her pictures. She needed something to show Innovative Ideas Company. A quick slide show would have to do. Before she knew it, time had passed and she needed to get ready to leave. As she dressed, she heard a pounding on her door and Jonathon yelling. “Miranda! Get yourself to this door this instant! We need to talk this misunderstanding out! “ Jonathon shouted as he kept pounding. Miranda simply ignored Jonathon for she had no desire to ever see him again. Once she was dressed, she decided that Jonathon would need to be escorted away. She called the security then she gathered her things up and left the building by the fire escape. She hailed a taxi and was whisked off to the car rental. She rarely rented a car but felt that this was one of the times where she might be out of town for a few days. She loved the wind in her hair even though it made her hair tangle up in knots in spite of her long red hair being tightly braided. Innovative Ideas Company was actually located in Topanga even though they had an office in Los Angeles. It was run by several rich families and no one knew who they were even. The families run the main office and the representatives did their bidding. Most people felt that there might be something underhanded due to all of the secrecy. Once Miranda arrived at the address she was given, she was astounded at the fact that there was a security guard at the gate. Once she was given the permission to move to the next gate, she began to get nervous. She was given a parking ticket and a valet parked the rental while she walked up to the doors. Another security check and then she wait for Diane to come. Diane was a tiny female with a neat blonde bun and an immaculate lab coat. A big smile was on her face as she greeted Miranda. “I can’t believe that you actually quit that magazine at last! What did your boss say? Or didn’t you even tell him?” Diane asked as she lead Miranda inside and down a series of halls. “Of course I didn’t speak to Ronald. I would have said something that I might regret someday. Of course I can always go back to Oklahoma and help with the ranch.” Miranda laughed with a musical tone in her voice. The two chatted until they came to a door. Diane knocked and opened the door when a masculine voice spoke. “Come in.” “Mr. Stephenwolf, this is my friend that I have spoken to you about on various occasions. Miranda has left her job at Outdoor Magazine. Miranda, this Jacques Stephenwolf. He will be your new boss. I’ll chat with you later. And you will be staying with me.” Diane spoke to Miranda firmly as she smiled. “I’ll let the two of you get acquainted.” Miranda held out her hand and Jacques shook her hand firmly. “Welcome aboard, Miranda. Yes, you are hired and you have Diane to thank for that. Please sit down and we will go over the details.” Jacques flashed her a warm smile. After 2 hours of talking and Miranda going over the employee’s handbooks, Jacques gave her a tour of the building and took her to her own private office. She was left there to read more until the mail came. By then she would have her instructions on what to expect on her first full day. She felt so relieved and happy at her new job. Over the next two weeks, Miranda was put in a variety of tests from vehicle repair to target practice with an Desert Eagle which was a nice upgrade from her Colt that her father had purchased for her many years ago. She was able to set up camp in under an hour by herself with the new equipment. So new that no even knew how it worked outside of the company until now. She was given a spending allowance to purchase what was needed for the trip.